narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Michi ~ to you all
Michi ~ to you all (道 ~ to you all), es el segundo ending de Naruto: Shippūden, es interpretado por Aluto. Va desde el episodio #19 hasta el #30, y abarca parte el arco de Misión del Rescate del Kazekage. Sinopsis Empieza con un letrero de High School y Naruto entrando en ella, luego aparece Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji, Shino, Ino y Hinata. Naruto se encuentra al frente del pizarrón, cuando llega Kakashi. En otra escena se encuentra unos chicos buscándole pelea a Naruto, en la cual Naruto gana y se va, Dejando a Kiba, Chōji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Ino y a Kakashi sorprendidos, Sasuke aparece sentando viendo a Naruto cuando se va. Aparecen una escena en la cual se ve a Naruto con el puño cerrado como si fuera a pegarle a alguien, a Sakura pegándole a Naruto en la cara ocasionándole que saque sangre en la cual los ven Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji. Aparece otra en la cual Naruto con una patada le va a pegar a Neji, despues Lee peleando con Naruto. Naruto está agarrando a Sasuke por la camisa y mirandolo con odio. En los siguientes momentos se muestra a Naruto con Sakura bajo la lluvia, a Hinata inclinándose hacia Naruto, y a Naruto y Sasuke peleando, luego Naruto se encuentra otra vez con aquellos chicos y empiezan a pelear, esta vez queda herido pero con la ayuda de sus amigos logran vencerlo y Sasuke le da la mano a Naruto para que se levante. Al final se encuentran todos reunidos mirando el hermoso atardecer y a Sakura cortándose el cabello y soltándolo en el aire. Letra Romaji= Daitai itsumo doori ni Sono kado wo magareba Hitonami ni magire komi Tokete kiete iku Boku wa michi wo nakushi Kotoba sura nakushite shimau Dakedo hitotsu dake wa Nokotteta, nokotteta Kimi no koe ga Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete Boku wo arukaseru Kumo ga kireta saki wo Mitara kitto Nee, wakaru deshou? Nee, wakaru deshou? Aimai ni ikiteite mo Kokoro ga mijuku demo Sore de ii hora soko ni wa Daiji na hito ga iru Kimi ga mayou no nara Boku ga michishirube ni narou Ato wa shinjireba ii Tashikameru sube wa motta Osore nai de Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru Kimi ni wakaru you ni Soshite ayumu michi wo Motto tera sou Doko made mo Doko made mo Doko made mo Doko made mo Kami, Koe, Kuchi, Yubisaki he todoke Ima dake demo ii Ima dake demo ii |-| Kanji= 君の心へ、君の心へ... とどけ．．．とどけ．．． 僕の心が... 君の心へ... ととくように．．． うたようお．．． だいたいいつも通りに その角を曲がれば 人波に纷れ込み 溶けて消えていく 僕は道を无くし 言叶すら无くしてしまう だけど一つだけは 残ってた残ってた 君の声が 笑う颜も怒る颜も全て 僕を歩かせる 云が切れた先を 见たらきっと ねえ わかるでしょ? ねえ わかるでしょ? 暧昧に生きていても 心が未熟でも それでいいほらそこには 大事な人が居る 君が迷うのなら 僕が道しるべになろう 后は信じればいい 确かめる术は持った 恐れないで 光集め空に放っている 君に分かる様に そして歩む道を もっと照らそう どこまでも… どこまでも… どこまでも… どこまでも… 髪?声?口?指先へ届け 今だけでもいい 今だけでもいい |-| Español= A tu corazón,a tu corazón.. llegar...llegar..llegar.. Mi corazón... a tu corazón... para llegar a ti.. yo canto.... Como siempre... cuando regreso a aquella esquina.. me pierdo entre la multitud... sólo para desaparecer... He perdido mi camino completamente y no puedo encontrar la manera ni las palabras para decirte... Pero hay algo que permanece.. que aún permanece.. y eso es tu voz... Tu sonrisa,tu enojo... todo de ti, me ayuda a seguir caminando.. si miras al cielo, donde las nubes.. se comienzan a romper... creo que sabes que quiero decir... si,sabes que quiero decir... mi vida comenzó a vagar... mi corazón es inmaduro.. pero si miras,allá en aquel lugar está la persona que más me importa... Si te empiezas a sentir confundida.. permíteme ser tu guía sólo si crees y confías en mi.. Haciendo realidad lo que esto significa.. sin ningún miedo... Luces brillantes,disparadas,cruzan el cielo... eso también lo entiendes tú... Y el camino por donde sigamos.. seguirá haciéndose más brillante... Adonde quiera que fuéramos... Adonde quiera que fuéramos... Adonde quiera que fuéramos... Adonde quiera que fuéramos... Donde tu cabello,voz,boca,dedos se reunan... Por ahora ,esto está bien...(Por ahora ,esto está bien...) Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Hinata Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Kakashi Hatake *Ino Yamanaka *Neji Hyūga *Tenten (Segunda versión) *Sasuke Uchiha *Rock Lee *Shion (Versión de película) *Taruho (Versión de película) Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original full|center|601 px Curiosidades *Este Ending es usado como una referencia en Shippū! "Konoha Gakuen" Den. *Existen tres versiones de este ending, en la primera los animadores olvidaron colocar a Ten Ten durante la escena en la que todos observan el atardecer. La segunda es especial para promocionar la primer película de Naruto Shippuden; y la tercer versión, la cual abarca del capítulo 28 al 30, colocaron a Tenten de forma deprimida debido a su olvido en un inicio. *Los trajes de colegio de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino y Hinata fueron reutilizados para el videojuego Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 en:Michi ~ to you all Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings